strange wars
by Lavi'sgirl17
Summary: Thor, the avengers plus a loki, nine kids (jason, piper, percy, annabeth, nico, leo, will, luke, clarise) together are in a war with the Chitauri's and gaia siding forces. how will this war end? will they succeed or fail? parings: Percy and annabeth,jason and piper, Clint and natasha, pepper and tony.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: so this is my first attempt at doing a crossover..so please don't mean..um yeah so here's the fic..i do not own avengers or Percy Jackson. enjoy!**

Tony is in his workshop working on another suit or a design for another suit when JARVIS says something to grab his attention.

"sir there appears to be something coming down from the sky multiples of them" JARVIS informs Tony.

"another alien attack?" Tony asked worried as he rushes to find Pepper.

"I am not sure sir. They seem to have human ratings but I am detecting something else that is not human" JARVIS tells him.

"aliens why didn't you just say that instead?...JARVIS contact Pepper and tell her to get to some place safe" he says rushing down to where the other group of Avengers were hanging out.

"yes sir" JARVIS says.

Tony runs down to the living room seeing Natasha and Clint doing paper work, Bruce working up an idea and Steve in the kitchen making something.

"guys get in the jet and get ready for whatever is coming" Tony tells them

"why whats going on now?" Bruce asked

"I'm not sure exactly. JARVIS told me he detected something human but not human..so lets go figure it out" Tony says.

They nodded and the others run over to the room holding the jet as Tony walks outside.

"JARVIS send out a suit" he says

"yes sir" JARVIS says as a suit flies toward Tony and starts attaching itself to him.

"alright lets see what we got" he says as he boost his way up to the sky and his scanner starts to pick up whats falling from the sky and see its human bodies.

"people? No they're kids..what is going on" he says flying in that direction as he accelerates for more speed. "guys..they are a couple of kids falling from the sky I might need your help getting them and possibly taking care of uh..." he says as his scanner picks up the monsters. "whatever these monsters are"

"right. How many kids?" Natasha asked

"uh lets see there's two in front of me..about three to my left and about another three to my right" he says

"on it" Clint says turning the jet in that direction.

"I'll send you to the ones on the right we'll get the ones on the left" Natasha tells Bruce.

"alright so turn into the other big guy then" Bruce says.

"sir I'm detecting a sudden change in the weather you might want to be careful" JARVIS informs him

"what sort of change JARVIS?" he asked

"it's getting rather overcast and I'm detecting some electricity coming from the sky" JARVIS replies

"right a thunderstorm...Thor what are you doing at a moment like this" Tony says as he catches the two boys quickly as a flying pig chases after them and he shoots it with a couple of little missile from his shoulder. "guess we can't use the ' until pigs fly' phrase anymore" as he flies back to the tower.

"Tony is everything okay?" Pepper asked worried

"yeah just catching a couple of falling kids from the sky. These monsters that are after them don't seem too bad so I don't think we're in any real danger" Tony replies.

Clint flies the jet over to the first three which are girls and Bruce jumps down as he turns into the hulk catching them and lands where there are no people or cars. Then Clint flies over to the other three which are boys but narrows his eyes as they don't look like they're going to make it.

"Natasha...take over the jet for me..I'll get them" he says.

She nods and gets in the driver's seat, as Clint aims an arrow to the nearest building and it hooks on and he jumps down holding onto the wire, swinging over to the three boys but only to see one grabbing both of the other two boy's hands and them slowing down a little as he catches them.

"don't worry kid I got you guys" he says

"huh?" the blonde boy asked confused and somewhat dazed

Clint swings back over to the ship as the doors open and they get inside and he puts them down carefully.

"relax we'll explain everything when we get to the tower" Clint says as the blonde boy passes out.

"what were kids falling from the sky about?" Natasha asked wondering

"I have no clue..." Clint says

Natasha, Clint, Steve and Bruce head back to the tower with the six kids and sees Tony putting the two boys down on the couch.

"what are we doing with these kids?" Natasha asked helping Clint put the other three down on the other couch and Bruce turns back to normal putting the three girls on another couch.

"well first we got to find out what the hell happened with them, where they come from and I guess we go from there" Tony says

"sounds like a good plan. I'll make some food" Steve says

"it sure is getting dark all of a sudden" Natasha says.

"JARVIS whats the weather this time?" Tony asked.

"I'm afraid it is still rather overcast sir, but im detecting some weird ratings from in front of the tower" JARVIS replies

"venti's..." the blonde boy mumbles and they all look at him.

"venti's?" Tony asked.

"sir I believe that is latin for storm spirits" JARVIS informs him

"so Thor now has storm spirits?" Tony asked confused

"I don't know anything about a Thor but they're creatures of chaos they were locked away in Aeolus's chamber but are created by Typhon" the blonde boy says waking up.

"Aeolus? And they were created by a giant snake?" Tony asked

"Aeolus is the master of wind and wind gods and I guess you can say Typhon is a snake but he's more like a storm giant and creator of all monsters" the blonde boy says looking around confused

"so we pissed off a wind god great" Tony says

"no more like me and my friends probably pissed off the Gaia" he says

"mother earth?" Natasha asked

"y-yeah we were in a war...wait where am I? I was in the Argo 2..." he says confused

"great another war for us to fight" Steve sighs.

"the Argo 2?" Tony asked

"yeah it's a giant ship my friend built to get us across to Rome" the blonde boy says

"oh cool! Who is this friend of yours I would like to meet him" Tony grins

"Leo Valdez..." he says pointing to the boy with elf looking ears and brown curly hair

"this kid? Built a giant ship?" Tony asked not convinced

"oh trust me..you havent seen the things Leo could do" he says. "now would people tell me where the heck am I?"

"sir I'm afraid these storm spirits are trying to get in the tower" JARVIS informs tony.

"you are in New York inside the Stark Tower" Tony smiles

"the Stark Tower?" he asked confused

"yes. Do you not know who I am?" Tony asked, he shakes his head and Tony looks shocked. "how could you not know me? I'm famous"

"Tony he's just a kid probably from another state" Natasha tell him

"I'm Tony Stark use to be famous for the weapons I built-in Stark Industries but now I'm know as Iron man" Tony says, the kid looks even more confused.

"how about we start with introductions first. Tell us who you are and where you come from" Clint says

"Jason..Grace. I was from California but moved to New York, Long Island but now on the way to Greece or was on the way..." Jason says

"if you moved to New York then you had to have heard about me" Tony says, Jason shakes his head.

"just forget it Tony. I'm Natasha Romanoff" she says.

"are you Roman?" Jason asked

"no I am Russian. I'm also known as the Black Widow" she says

"oh..." he says

"I'm Clint Barton also known as Hawkeye" Clint says

"Steve Rogers also know as Captain America" Steve says

"Captain America?" he asked confused, Steve sighs

"you'll find out why when he puts his suit on" Tony grins

"I'm Bruce Banner known as the Hulk" Bruce says

"and the voice coming from out of nowhere" Jason asked

"oh that's JARVIS my AI...he helps around in the tower. JARVIS say hello" Tony says

"hello Jason" JARVIS says

"so Jason what were you doing falling from the sky?" Natasha asked

"I don't know..like I said I was on the Argo 2" Jason says

"sir the storm spirits are going to break in" JARVIS informs them

"I got this.."Jason sighs and they look confused.

He goes outside and focuses on sending the spirits back to the sky when a lighting struck the ground.

"dad im trying to save these nice people!" he yells

"Thor's your dad?" Natasha asked confused.

"huh Thor? Who's that? My dad is Zeus god of lighting and king of all gods" Jason says

"but Thor is the god of lighting. Okay what exactly is going on" Clint says

"I'm a demigod.." Jason says

There was a sudden flash of lighting as Thor appears on the balcony and walks down to the living room where the avengers and the kids are at.

"Thor what are you doing here" Natasha asked

"some man came to Asgard claiming to be the god of lighting and came with a message" Thor says.

"but he is god of lighting. Zeus..." Jason says

"NO!" Thor yells as it echos all around the Stark Tower. "I am god of lighting! no one else can be god of lighting" he yells about to throw his hammer down.

"Thor...no!" Tony says as Thor looks at him

"don't put your hammer down..your going to cause an explosion" Steve says

Thor sighs and calms down not throwing his hammer at the ground and looks at Jason.

"you little blonde man..why do you say that this Zeus is god of lighting?" Thor asked

"it's Jason..and well because he is..where I come from" Jason says, Thor looks at the others for an answer.

"he says he's from here. New york" Natasha says, Thor looks at Jason.

Jason looks confused as to why they don't get what he means then Jason realizes that these are mortals that never heard about the Greek gods.

"um Thor right?" Jason asked

"yes that is my name little man" Thor replies

"where are you from?" he asked

"I am not from this planet. I am from Asgard" Thor replies

"Asgard?" he asked confused

"it's a planet in space" Tony says

"ah okay...um well the New York I am from..Zeus is the Greek god of lighting but from the camp I was originally from. He is known as Jupiter" Jason explains

"what camp?" Clint says.

"there's two camps. The one I was originally from is the roman camp for kids like me..um demigods, then there's the Greek camp the one I moved to and uh same for kids like me" Jason says

"demigods.?" Bruce asked

"uh yeah. Each demigod would have one godly parent and a human mother or father. So we are part god and part human" Jason explains. But they still look confuse. "okay Greek gods..look them up. They go around being with humans and have us, sometimes we have to help them fix things..which we call quests.."

"alright we have to do some homework. JARVIS pull up the information about the Greek gods" Tony says

"Yes sir"JARVIS replies

"okay before we get to that. What is this message Thor?" Tony asked

"there is a war upon us filled with monsters that we do not know of..." he starts

"that would be the monsters from my time. I guess we pissed Gaia off more than I thought" he says

"but that's not all. The Chitauri's are going to have another war as well saying something about having a new and stronger force to side with" Thor continues

"that's not good. I don't know what the Chitauri's are but if Gaia's siding with another force that is bad" Jason says

"there is more isn't there?" Clint asked.

"yes as there is war with Chitauri's . Loki is not safe in the Asgardian prison cell. I ask of you to watch over. Him. He is under a spell so he wont cause any trouble" Thor says

"fine. very well. First we get Loki then we do our homework" Tony says.

**so here is my first attempt Percy Jackson crossover avenger fic. for now this one be a one shot ish fic unless i get reviews. so let me know what you guys think of this fic. do you like it and want me to continue. R & R thank you~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: so here is the second chapter of this crossover fic. I do not own either Avengers or Percy Jackson. I hope you like it so far.**

"no you stay here, I shall get Loki" Thor says

"right. While you do that we'll do our homework on these Greek Gods" Tony says

Thor nods spinning his hammer and says "I'll be back" before disappearing into the sky.

"so who's this Loki?" Jason asked

"he's um well a god of mischief..we had some trouble with him a while back but now we have to watch over him I guess"Clint says

"god of mischief?" Jason asked confused

"Norse mythology...not in our Greek mythology..." a blonde girl says getting up.

"you are?" Tony asked

"Annabeth Chase..daughter of Athena. Same as Jason" she replied

"Athena?" Clint asked

"another Greek god?" Natasha suggested.

"yes but the correct way is greek goddess. Athena is one of the virgin goddesses also known as the Goddess of Strategies, Wisdom and crafts" she corrected

"we could use you on our team" Clint says

"and what is this team, where are we?" she asked going to look outside. "I can tell this New York..from this view..Empire State building?" she asked

" we're known as the Avengers. And yes new york but I'm afraid this isn't the Empire State building. You're in the Stark Tower" Tony smiles

"the Stark Tower? Seeming it is almost the same height as the Empire State building can I see the building structure?" she asked

Tony nods having Jarvis pull out a Projection of the entire tower, getting a zoom in as details and information start appearing, Annabeth looks at each and every one of them with interest as she goes to touch a part of the tower projection only to gasp in shock as it zooms in closer of the particular area she has touched showing all the details and how everything was build, Tony smiles enjoying seeing someone learning and getting excited about how he built things and soon Annabeth tells him how great everything is built and where things need to be improved for future references as Tony starts taking down notes to later remember.

"they'll probably take a while" Jason sighs, turns his head to his friend with elf ears as he hears a soft moan.

Leo wakes up looking around confused but shakes it off deciding that he doesn't want to hurt his brain from trying to think of what was going on then looks bummed as he realizes the sketches he was doing last night and took almost all night till morning weren't with him then gasps as he see's Natasha and straightens himself up and attempting to smooth his hair and grin a little which in turn made Jason sigh, Natasha raise her eye brow and Clint getting ready to step in front of her.

"oh my I had no idea I was in the presence of such a beautiful woman" Leo smiles trying to show of what little muscle he had, which made Clint growl a little about to walk over before Natasha puts an arm to his chest to stop him.

"as much as I appreciate that compliment. I suggest that you be careful of your actions or your words boy. I may be beautiful but keep in mind I can also be deadly and would put you in world of pain if you even make the wrong move" Natasha warns which made Leo froze in place a little but still had a grin.

"oh but I like dangerous woman I have been encountered with a few not so long ago, pain? I like pain..its happened to me several times as well" he smirks.

Natasha raises an eyebrow at him to why he would still attempt to flirt with her but then to soften her expression noting that he said he had been in pain several times before which only start to make her feel worried about the boy in a sort of motherly way. But suppress a smile and puts a hand on Clint's shoulder.

"let's go find something to eat in the kitchen" she says, Clint nods.

The two walk off to the kitchen but Natasha gives no sign that he has to stop the flirting if he wants to continue but with only a warning, also has clearly stated that she and the archer were close friends and Leo sighs in frustration and annoyance along with disappointment.

"why do I always fail in trying to get woman to like me Jason?" he whines

"well because for one. Most of the time they try to kill you such as the ice goddess we encountered in our first quest together, second being my sister who has made a pact with Artemis not to like or hang out with boys also along with the handful of hunters you tried to flirt with" Jason says

"hunters?" Steve asked

"yeah several girls including my sister who travel or hunt with Artemis or follow Artemis I would say. It's usually them alone but sometimes she's there" Jason says

"before you ask, Artemis is the virgin maiden, goddess of the moon, childbirth and the hunt..henceforth the 'hunters" Annabeth explained looking up and then look at Leo. "if I recall you tried flirting with me once but only to disappoint you when you found out I was in a relationship"

"okay..okay. I get it girls I try to flirt with either kill me, can't be with guys nor is interest in guys or in a relationship already" Leo whines

"out of curiosity Leo. Before me and Pipes even got together. Did you try flirting with her?" Jason asked

"yes I did but she has made it very clear that she only sees me either as a friend or little brother" he sighs

"actually both" a girl with long brown messy hair that still looked beautiful somehow with one braided strand says as she woke up.

"Pipes" Jason smiles and goes over to hug her, then soon places a kiss on her cheek, she soon returns one to him.

"where are we?" she asked

"we are in New York in a building called the Stark Tower" Annabeth replied

Leo made an odd mix of a choking and a gasping sound as he looks around and then settles his eyes on Tony who stared back somehow feeling a connection with the kid already.

"Stark...as..as in Tony Stark..as in Iron Man?!" Leo asked getting up

"that would be right. Finally someone out of the group knows me!" Tony grins

"well uh...I sort of made a reference to you myself once. Plus there's movies about you dude. I gotta say I don't know who gets in trouble more me or you. Though I admire your craftsman ship and handiwork, you build things especially your suits" Leo grins back

"I would say to same you. Your friend Jason here has told me you built a giant ship called the Argo 2?" he smiles

"yes I did and declared myself captain of it!" he grins proudly. "it has a regular mast, Festus..oh man I'm going to miss Festus now and hope coach has everything control or someone. Anyway it also has cabins for the each of us though I barely use mine, a mess hall, storage room, Ballistae, oars,railing shields for protection, a monitor I used to change locations, see if Festus has scanned anything, control the entire ship with a Nintendo Wii remote all in the quarters deck,battering rim, a gallery, a stable though that doesn't get used often as I thought it would. now that I realize Pegasus's are wild spirits and like to roam free instead of being in one place, storage areas,the main engine room, the sick bay, armory. And inside the mess hall is a live feed of our camp on the wall, our plates and cups fill by themselves with whatever you wanted"

Tony whistle impressed. "dang kid, you did that yourself? Though I would like to know how the plates and cups filled themselves that would come in handy here. Do they clean themselves too?" he asked

"yes I built that entire ship myself within over a month. And back at camp it was the tree and water nymphs that did it and we mostly had to split with whatever cabin with the cleaning chores. But I'm not sure if I remember how I did it for the ship. If I remember I'll tell you" he says

"whats Festus?" Steve asked

"a bronze metal dragon I fixed when I first got to camp half blood but he's just part of the mast-head with just his head. Because we had a...a um encounter with bad people on our first quest and he didn't make it so I took him with me until I got back to camp then I realized the picture I drew when I was five was of the Argo 2 and Festus head was apart of it. Though I do plan at some point or when I get back to rebuild him again" Leo says shaking slightly as he tries not to cry from the memory of losing one of the things he loved.

"Leo how would you like to work under my wing? I can imagine we make a good team and come up with some really awesome things together" Tony offers

"r-really? I would love it! And yes please" Leo grins happily

"great! Oh seeming as the entire group of you are demigods? What god are you under?" he asked

"Hephaestus, god of fire, blacksmiths, craftmanship, forges" Leo smiles

"cool. I could also help you with the woman problem" Tony smiles

"I don't think that's a good idea Tony. Considering your record of one night stands" Bruce says

"hey! I'm better now..since I'm in a very committed relationship with Pepper" Tony whines. "but I'll have her help then if she wants"

just then another flash of lighting as Thor appears with a sleeping or unconscious Loki draped over his shoulder.

"what happened?" Tony asked


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: so here is the third chapter of this crossover.I'm so glad for the good reviews I'm getting and the favorites, that you guys like this fic. if you have any suggestions or ideas that you would like to see happen in the fic feel free to leave a review. I do not own Avengers or Percy Jackson.**

"The Asgardian guards that were guarding his prison cell were beating him or should I say torturing him" Thor replies, putting Loki down on a chair, looks at the other Avengers.

"that's rough..." Jason says.

"my friends may I ask you to take care and watch over my brother?" Thor asked.

"we won't like it. But sure" Tony replies with a sigh of annoyance.

"thank you my friends!" Thor smiles.

"one question though Thor" Steve says.

"yes, what is it?" he asked.

"how do we know that Loki won't try anything to hurt us?" Steve asked.

"I was just getting to that" he smiles, pulls out a silver metal handcuff, straps it onto Loki's wrist. "this metal handcuff is similar to the ones we have on Asgard. The metal has a spell on it, this will limit Loki's few magics he's allowed and if he does any harmful act or even thinks of it. He will get an electric shock through his body, it will limit all his magic throughout the day"

"anything else we should know?" Clint asked.

"yes, with this on he will listen and obey any command any of you tell him" Thor replies.

"alright then" Tony says.

Bruce goes over to the unconscious Loki, lifts him his shirt to check for any injuries and gasps in horror , shock which is unusual for him.

"what is it?" Natasha asked.

"he is incredibly thin and covered in scars, burns...it looks like he barely has any skin left, he looks like he may be on drugs" Bruce says.

Natasha and Clint try not to throw up from the horror while Thor looks extremely angry.

" that's not all..his mouth is sewn together with wires" Bruce say.

"get them off him now!" Thor yells.

"calm down big guy. J.A.R.V.I.S do we have any pliers?" Tony says.

"I'm afraid not sir" J.A.R.V.I.S replied.

"I've got one" Leo says pulling pliers out of his tool belt, then handing it to Tony.

"whoa, how did you do that?" he asked.

"magic tool belt" Leo grins.

"magic?" Thor asked looking at Leo as Tony cuts off the wires holding Loki's mouth shut, getting the rest of the metal off.

"yeah. Whats that look for?" Leo says.

"I thought humans haven't learned of magic yet" he replied.

"hey, where we come from anything is possible I'm sure" Leo shrugs, Thor looks over to his brother as he heard him take a breath, opens his eyes.

"why am I back in the tower that belongs to my enemy?" Loki asked confused.

"I brought you here" Thor replied.

"and why is that?" he asked.

"you were being tortured in your prison cell, you were not safe there since there will be a war with the Chitauri again" Thor replied.

"and you think I would be safe with my enemies? Or my enemies would be safe from me?" he asked.

"they are safe from you. A hand cuff that has a spell on it will limit your magic, and they agreed to watch over you" Thor replies.

"I rather be tortured in my cell then to be watched by my enemy" Loki scowls.

"I want you safe" Thor says.

"since when did you care about me?" Loki asked coldly.

"I've always cared about you. Your my brother" Thor replies.

"adopted brother" Loki says coldly.

"um...so I have a question about this war problem" Steve says making the two look at him.

"how is this war going to happen? With the Chitauri and this other force?"

"Asgard will try to slow down the Chitauri and make sure wont arrive on earth" Thor replies.

"and the other force?" Bruce asked.

"is already here on earth. But the mist will make it hard to see the monsters" Jason says.

"mist?" Tony asked.

"mist is like a magical veil that shows something different to a mortal then what we demigods see" Jason explains.

"for example; we would see a weird monster but you would see an animal or normal person" Leo adds.

"great how would be able to what our enemy is?" Clint asked.

"your lucky we're here. Me and my friends are able to see through the mist" Jason says.

"that's a relief" Natasha sighs.

"since when did the director of SHEILD take in kids to help him?" Loki asked.

"he didn't..the director doesn't know about them, we saved them from falling to the ground" Natasha says.

"sir, Director Fury wants you and the others to meet him downstairs" J.A.R.V.I.S informs him.

"speak of the devil" Tony says,


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So here is another chapter of Percy Jackson and Avengers crossover. and I would like to thank to all that review and likes my fic. and to the anonymous reviewer for bringing up a good question about the Greek and Norse gods. it's a excellent question and we'll see how that plays out, thank you for giving me a good idea :) as always enjoy the fic, if you have any ideas, suggestions please feel free to let me know.**

"Tell Nick we'll be down in a moment Jarvis" Tony says.

"very well, Sir" Jarvis replies.

"you guys might as well come with us too. Nick should know about you guys. So wake up the rest of your friends" Tony says.

"Stark, what about Loki?" Steve asked glancing at the god who looked bored.

"he might as well come too. Nick would find out sooner or later about him, you know how he is if we keep secrets from him" Tony says.

"alright" Steve says

"Loki your coming with us to see Nick" Tony says, Loki gets up to stand by Tony.

"if you insist" Loki says

"Piper you know what to do"Jason says, she nods.

"Percy, Nico, Will and Clarisse wake up!" she commands.

The three boys and Clarisse bolt up looking around confused, wondering where they are, who are the other people.

"uh...what?" Percy manages to say through his confusion.

"we'll explain later Percy. For now we have to follow the Avengers" Jason says.

"um okay?" Percy says more confused.

"man the elevator will be packed" Tony sighs.

"Sir, would you like me to request director Fury to come up instead?" Jarvis asked

"no, it's alright Jarvis" Tony says.

The group of demigods follow the Avengers to the elevator as it becomes a little packed but they still make it, Tony looks at the four unknown kids.

"so I got your names but who's who?" Tony asked

"I'm Percy..." the raven haired boy says.

"Will" The blonde boy smiles.

"Nico" the black-haired boy mumbles.

"Clarisse" the girl grumbles.

"welcome to Stark Tower"Tony grins.

"again huh?" Percy asked as the elevator dings letting the group know that they have reached the request floor.

"we'll explain later seaweed brain" Annabeth says.

Percy nods, they get off seeing a very annoyed looking Fury who is accompanied by a confused blonde boy with a scar going down his eye. Which made the group of Demigods freeze in place looking confused and shocked.

"Mr. Stark who is this kid? He's been asking where he is, for his friends the demigods. Do you know about this?" he asked, see's Loki. "and what he is doing here?" pointing at Loki.

"so good to see you too Director" Loki chuckles with a slight mischief smile.

"Luke?" Annabeth, Percy and Clarisse asked

"Percy, Annabeth and Clarisse?" the boy asked.

"and who are these kids?" Fury asked.

"Sir, we can explain" Clint says

"then explain" Fury orders.

Natasha explains what they know about Loki and the group of demigods.

"Loki and these kids need to be watched by Shield. They're dangerous" Fury says.

"we're not dangerous! We fight to protect ourselves and our friends" Percy yells, Nico and Clarisse growls.

"no can do Nick" Tony says.

"and why not?" Fury asked annoyed.

"first of all, we promised Thor we would watch, take care of Loki for him. We would be going against Thor's promise if we handed him to you, Shield would not take care of him. And secondly, the kids are staying here with us, I have plenty of room in the tower beside we need them in this next war, to tell us about our new enemy we have to fight along with the Chitauri" Tony says

"what war? Who is declaring war? And why was I not informed about this?" Fury says angrily.

"the Chitauri are planning another attack on your planet with another force on their side" Loki replies.

"another force from space?" Fury asked.

"No another force as in Gaia or as you know her mother earth. From our time she's the mother of all titans. We were kinda in the middle of a war with her before we got here" Jason explains.

"she has monsters that come from Greek mythology" Percy adds.

"all more the reason they should be at Shield. So we can learn about this force and the Centauri, prepare for this war" Fury says

"still can't do that Nick. Would you want an angry god who can control thunder coming at your door? Also we have to learn about these kids parentage and see we're we can put them in battle. So we're not sending you the kids or Loki" Tony says.

"and how would they help us?" Fury asked.

"you wont be able to tell what or who the enemy is when it's covered in the mist. We can see right through it and before you ask. Mist is like a magic veil making you Mortals see something different!" Clarisse grumbles getting annoyed at this guy.

"plus we have experience that you don't have in fighting them" Annabeth adds.

"we're demigods. Half human, half god" Jason says.

"aren't they're parents from Asgard?" he asked.

"no, if they were I would have seen them or heard about them from Thor. And if you were listening he said they were Half-human and half god. On Asgard we are still called a demigod but we were born from two gods and not one" Loki mumbles.

"apparently Thor and Loki are from Norse mythology and these kids parents are from Greek mythology. Two different things" Tony says.

Fury looks at all of them, Analyzing them and watching them carefully,While taking in all the information.

"very well. Send me reports on what you know or find out" Fury says.

"he's a child of Nemesis" Annabeth says shocking the group of demigods and confusing the Avengers.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: first off I would like to apologize if the Prophecy at the end doesn't sound good..I couldn't think of anything better, second I thought I'd make the other Avengers Demigods too since Fury is one except Tony and Bruce I couldn't figure out what felt right for them so I left them the way they are already but if you have theories on who their Godly parents were if they were demigods would be let me know I would like to hear them ^^ and with that being said now..here's the fifth chapter of This crossover. enjoy~**

"what are you talking about Annabeth?" Percy asked

"Neme what?" Tony asked

"he's a child of Nemesis. Goddess of justice and balance, revenge," Annabeth says, Steve gets a look of realization then he starts to think. "sir, may I ask a question?"

"you may" Fury replies.

"did you ever know your mother..your real one?" she asked

"no, I didn't know my biological mother. However I did have a step mother before I became Director of shield" Fury replies

"he's a demigod..." Annabeth says

"what?!" everyone in the room says shocked including Loki.

"but he doesn't have powers" Tony says.

"not all demigods have a special power. Just depends on who the parent is. My mom is Athena and about the only thing I can do is think of strategies and plans," Annabeth says and looks at Percy. "remember Ethan?"

"yeah" he replies

"he was a child of Nemesis but had no special power. Ethan wanted revenge on the gods because she wasnt important enough to the Major gods" Luke says

"exactly," Annabeth says and turns to Fury. "sir, do you like to create balance?"

"yes, shield exist to protect people, keep secrets from the world that they shouldnt know about, we investigate any possible threats" Fury replies.

"that..makes a lot of sense now" Tony says

"but if he's a demigod...then why didn't we see him at camp?" Percy asked

"I remember Chiron saying that some demigods can survive on their own without needing training or going to camp, they make a living" Annabeth says.

"I bet you that the others are demigods too" Clarrise says.

"really?" Percy asked.

"yeah," she says turning to Natasha. "you ginger girl"

"my names Natasha, yes?" she replied.

"what are you good at?" Clarrise asked.

"I'm a spy, I can get people to tell me what they're up to in an integration and I have a special set of skills" Natasha replies calmly.

"plus she's a good fighter" Tony adds.

"hmm that's a tricky one" Annabeth says.

"descendent of Athena but child of Ares" Percy replies.

"that makes sense"Jason says.

"huh?" Annabeth asked.

"he's like Frank. He's a descendent of Poseidon but child of Mars" Percy explains

"oh okay" Annabeth says

"he's a child of Apollo" Will says pointing to Clint.

"Apollo?" Natasha asked

"god of healing, truth, music, poetry, archery and the prophecy" Will smiles.

"are you good at any of those?" Percy asked.

"yes, I'm good at archery. Its one of my skills as an agent" Clint replies.

"I guess that makes sense" Natasha says.

"would also explain why I saw him singing when I passed his room a few days ago" Tony smiles, Clint Tenses a little.

"Tony..everyone sings once in a while" Natasha says.

"yes, but have you seen Clint in all the times you were with him..sing?" Tony asked, Natasha looks at him thinking.

"once yes..when he was in a rather good mood. Which is rare for Clint, is why you hardly see him sing" Natasha replies.

"oh...alright" Tony says.

"Steve, you said you were called Captain America right?" Jason asked

"yes, that's right" Steve says

"what do you fight for?" he asked

"I fight for America, to protect people" Steve answers.

"hmm you might be a child of Nemesis as well" Jason says.

"you know what? I was just thinking about that" Steve says.

"I would love to Chit chat with you. But I'm very busy so, I want reports on anything" Fury says

"yes, sir" Clint says

"okay before we do anything else. We need to talk to these kids and learn about our new enemy and their weakness" Steve says

"good plan. But lets head to the living room where we can all sit down" Tony says.

They all nod, the demigods follow the Avengers back to the elevator as it gets more crowded, certain demigods get tenses and look at Luke nervously.

"okay, what did I do wrong? Why are some of you giving me that look?" Luke asked

"you don't remember what you did?" Percy asked.

"no, what did I do?" he asked.

"you sided with a-" Percy starts

"Percy!" Annabeth says

"what?" Percy asked

"I think we shouldnt tell him, If he can't remember there has to be a reason why he doesn't remember" she whispers

"okay, but what do we tell him? We can't leave him confused" Percy whispered

"Let me talk to him" she whispers, he nods. "Luke?"

"yeah, Annabeth?" he asked.

"we were just confused to why your here" she replies

"hey I'm confused too. I wake up on a flying machine with a horrible headache"Luke says, Jason realizes something.

"I think I know why he cant remember what he did" he whispers.

"you do?" she asked shocked.

"yeah, remember how me and Percy couldn't remember anything at first because of Hera?" he whispers.

"are you saying its the same thing?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure that's what happened" he whispers.

"then he'll eventually remember everything he did?" Annabeth whispers as she tenses.

"I don't know..." he whispers.

"so who's this lovely woman?" Luke grins looking at Natasha as the elevator dings letting the group know they have reached the living room.

Cling glares at him but Natasha smirks a little and leads Clint away towards one of the couches and Leo sighs.

"dude, that wont work" Leo says

"how come?" Luke asked.

"one she'll make you regret making the wrong move on her, Second I'm pretty sure she's with that archer" Leo says, Tony Laughs as they get out.

"Natasha and Clint? I'm pretty sure they're just partners" Tony smiles.

"and you know everything that happens around here don't you?" Steve asked sarcastically.

"yes, I do" Tony replies.

"so? That doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying" Luke grins

"now that's a determined man!" Tony smiles.

They walk over to the chairs and couches,sit down as they get comfortable. Bruce takes a sip of his tea before looking at the group of demigods.

"so what are we up against? What sort of monsters from the Greek mythology?" he asked.

"giants" Jason replies.

"cyclops" Percy adds.

"underworld spirits" Nico mumbles

"telekhines" Clarrise grumbles.

"basilisks"Annabeth says.

"carnivorous sheep's" Leo says with a hint of a slight joke but still sounding serious.

"chimera's"Will adds.

"enchinda"Piper adds

"empousa" Percy says.

"hell hounds" Nico mumbles.

"hydra's" Annabeth adds.

"there's a whole bunch that we could name but to explain them all would take weeks. I think the better option is just looking it up online" Jason says.

"good idea" Tony says

Suddenly there is a Rainbow mist in front of them with a wise looking somewhat old man who looks concerned.

"Annabeth? Anyone there?" the man spoke.

"Chiron!" Percy says

"yes, we're here Chiron what is it?" she asked.

"oh good, Rachael just had a prophecy..you should all hear it" Chiron says, the demigods tense and look serious.

"what is it?" she asked.

"earth is danger,

Titan mother and Commander of space army join forces,

Demigods, gods must unite with earths mighty heroes" Chiron says.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm alive! sorry I haven't been updating for a while..life has been busy with school, projects but ill be able to update again really soon as my spring semester is almost coming to an end..anyway! here is the next chapter..the ones after this will be having several different point of views to show what some of them are doing. I don't Own Percy Jackson or Avengers.**

The Avengers and the group of demigods stare at the misty image of Chiron who still looks very concerned and worried, as they let the prophecy sink in. One Avenger spoke making everyone look toward him.

"we have to work with Gods? No problem at all we already have one on our side, and we can get this one to cooperate with us" Tony says.

Loki laughs as his signature mischievous smile played across his face, earning odd confused looks of others in the room.

"what gives you the idea I'll help? I might turn on you or betray you" he smiles as the bracelet zaps him.

"that's why...your bracelet won't let you hurt us" Tony replies with a hint of sass in his voice.

"good point. But I still won't cooperate with you. Your my enemy" he says.

Nico and Clarisse go over to the God and glares at him as they are not in a very good mood. Normally people would fear the glares of the two demigods as it reminds them of the Hades and Ares when they are angry. But Loki stood there unafraid of them, chuckles softly.

"nice try kids. But I'm used to being glared at by my step father, I'm not afraid of you" Loki smiles.

Nico growls angrily as the shadows around him spread giving of the feeling of fear, death making the others back away nervously as it heads toward Loki, he raises his eyebrow still not afraid as he was so to being under a shadow of darkness. Percy goes over and gently squeezes the small boy's shoulder, snapping Nico out of it, and he steps away from Percy.

"sorry kid...your little shadow trick doesn't affect me, I've lived under a shadow my whole life, tortured in many ways you can't even imagine. Death does not even scare me anymore" Loki says coldly, Luke goes over to him and stares up at him.

"Please help us lord Loki. I don't know what exactly is going on but we're in danger and need your help" he says

Loki looks down at the kid wanting to say he wont help these foolish mortals. Why should he help his brothers precious earth? But without realizing it. He smiled, someone had called him lord which is all he wanted.

"I shall think about it"Loki says simply,Chiron sees Luke as a look of confusion, worry and shock plays across his face.

"you'll also need help from your parents" Chiron tells the demigods.

"but how? What if we can't contact them?" Percy asked.

"Percy, you are still in New York. If you try and look hard enough you'll find ways to contact them" Chiron replies.

"okay..." Percy says

"I'm afraid I must go now. The campers are rallied up by the news of the prophecy" Chiron says as the mist disappears.

"so who was that?" Steve asked.

"Chiron, he's our camp director" Annabeth replies.

"is he like Nick?" Tony asked.

"not really. He trains demigods so they know how to fight monsters if they ever leave camp" Percy says

"plus he's not exactly human" Nico mumbles.

"not exactly human?" Steve asked.

"he's a centaur" Will replies.

"half man and half horse?" Bruce asked, they nod.

"how did you know that Bruce?" Tony asked.

"I might have read a few Greek mythology books before I got the other guy" Bruce says.

"the other guy?" Percy asked, Bruce sighs.

"he turns into a green huge rage monster. But he has it under control" Tony says.

"yeah, but hulking out takes energy" Bruce sighs.

"lets not get off track here. Why don't you kids tell us your godly parent and what they can do. It'll be easier to figure out where you would fit in the team" Steve says, they nod.

"I'll go first again. Father Zeus, king of the gods, Ruler of the sky and Olympus, God of Honor and Justice, Power of lighting" Jason says, Loki looks confused.

"Greek god of lighting Loki, not Thor" Tony tells him.

"Percy Jackson, father Poseidon, brother of Zeus, ruler of the ocean and power of Hurricanes, water, earthquakes and storms" Percy says.

"don't forget you can speak and understand ocean animals and horses" Annabeth adds, Percy nods.

"Piper McLean, mother Aphrodite Goddess of Love, beauty, lust, desire,sexuality and pleasure. Power to control ones love life and the ability to charm-speak" she says.

"charm-speak?" Tony asked, she nods.

"I can make someone do whatever I want if I say it another way" Piper explains.

"can you give us an example?" Clint asked, Piper nods.

"Natasha hug Clint" She commands.

Natasha goes over and hugs Clint who looks shocked but hugs back as Natasha snaps out of it, looks confused as she let's go.

"interesting" Tony grins.

"Nico Di Anglo, Father Hades, brother of Poseidon and Zeus, Ruler of the underworld, Power of the dead, fear, death, hellfire and can shadow travel" Nico mumbles, the Avengers looks at him concerned as he sighs and hides himself in the shadows.

"why did he hide?" Tony asked.

"he feels like he doesn't belong or fit in anywhere because of who his dad is" Jason explains.

"shut up Grace" Nico growls.

"that's silly. Everyone is different in their own way, look at Tony or Bruce or any of the others they are each different from anyone else. But that doesn't mean you can't fit in, he'll fit in with our family wont he Tony?" Pepper says coming in, smiling as she hugs Tony from behind.

"of course" Tony smiles.

Nico looks shocked that someone would accept him. He wasn't supposed to belong anywhere or that's what he thought until now.

"Welcome to the family Nico. I'm Pepper, Tony's girlfriend" she smiles.

Nico nodded sadly as he knows this wont last long. They are nice but after this war he would have to go back with the others, but he could always shadow travel to the tower. The possibility of staying in one place and calling it home would never happen. It's been like that his entire life since he was at the Lotus casino with Bianca, then they were moved to a school until Percy helped them escape before one of Kronos' minions captured them, took them to camp. But he never belonged at camp half-blood even before there was a cabin for his dad, it was empty and he was the only kid there so he traveled around and stayed at the Roman camp and he still didn't belong there. Sure he had Hazel for company but he wasn't Roman, now he's been invited to live at the tower and who knows how long that will last?

"lets continue with introductions" Steve says.

"Annabeth Chase, mother Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, Craft and strategies, useful arts. Protector of Greece" she says.

"Clarisse La Rue, father Ares and god of war. That shouldn't be hard to figure out" Clarisse grunted.

"Leo Valdez, father Hephaestus, God of forges,fire, technology, craftsmen, sculptors, volcanoes and blacksmiths" Leo grins.

"Will Solace, father Apollo, god of the sun, light, healing,music, poetry, archery and prophecies" Will smiles, everyone looks at Luke who looked uneasy and confused.

"Luke Castellan uh...father Hermes, god of roads, speed, messengers, commerce, travel, thieves,merchants, athletes and mail delivers" he replies.

"He's not being hateful towards Hermes?" Percy whispers.

"Jason thinks Hera erased his memory of what he did, it's probably the same with why he hates his dad" Annabeth whispers back, Percy nods.

"hmm. Okay. For now lets put you kids with who your most alike with abilities. Leo your with Tony, Clarisse, Annabeth, Piper your with me and Natasha. Will, Percy and Jason your with Clint. Luke, Nico your with Loki" Steve says.

"I said I would think about it! Not that I would join you mortals" Loki says annoyed.

"can you contact Thor?" Steve asked.

"no I can not. Thor is in Asgard and I have no way of communicating with anyone that is on Asgard as your Midgard technology is not capable or advanced enough to be able to do such a task" Loki says.

"Me and Leo can probably think of something" Tony says.

"if your going to create something that's going to send communication to Asgard. You might want to contact Jane...Darcy said Jane has been on Asgard once, seen the technology there" Bruce says.

"ah yes, she has been on Asgard. Jane had some dark magic in her body from the Dark elves, my brother took her with him hoping that are technology could cure her" Loki says.

"you've been contacting Darcy?" Tony asked

"uh...yeah" Bruce replied.

"interesting" Tony grins.

"I'll call Jane to plan a day for her to come, then order some take out" Pepper says.

"thank you honey" Tony smiles.

"Bruce, since you know a little about the Greek mythology. Can you look up more on these Greek monsters we might be facing?" Steve asked, Bruce nods.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: here is the new chapter of Strange wars. I do apologize if I have forgotten to add something in the previous chapter but anyway enjoy!  
><strong>

Tony's pov:

JARVIS wakes up Tony up as the sun starts to raise, Tony moans not wanting to wake up just yet. Because he stayed up pretty late setting up the rooms for the demigods.

"Sir, Mr. Rogers has requested for everyone to meet in the living room to make a plan for the day" JARVIS informs Tony.

_Of course he gets up early in the morning or soon as the sun raises but why does he have to have everyone up._

"Fine, I'm getting up," Tony yawns and turns around to face Pepper, shake her gently to wake her up. "Pepper its morning".

"Why do you need me up?" she yawns but smiles as Tony gives her a quick morning kiss.

"I need your help waking up the kids" Tony says.

"Alright. Well let's get dressed first" Pepper smiles.

The couple gets up and gets dressed, when they open the door they kiss for a moment before they go in opposite directions of the tower. Tony walks over to the room that Leo is sleeping in and sees that he is still awake and working on a sketch.

"Why are you still up?" Tony asked walking over to him.

"Can't sleep...too many ideas, and need to sketch them out, start building them. some of them can be used for the war"Leo says not even looking up at him as he continues to sketch his ideas out on the paper.

"Hey, I can understand where your coming from a little. That's how most of my suits were being made...with me staying up all night and not getting enough sleep. But trust me on this...not getting enough sleep is not good and you'll be off your game. We got some time, and I'll help with your ideas too" Tony says.

"I won't be off my game. I'm ADHD...it makes me hyper and impulsive which for us demigods is really helpful"Leo says.

"I know and I think that's good. But what I mean is you still need sleep. You'll get sick from lack of sleep. We have time to work on them, so lets head to the kitchen and get something to eat and maybe some coffee, to see what Steve wants" Tony smiles.

"Oh no...that would be a bad idea. My brain would think twice as faster as it normally does and I would be even more hyper…" Leo says looking up at Tony with his chocolate-brown eyes.

"That's alright you still need coffee to stay awake. I know I do at least" Tony grins.

"Alright but don't say that I didn't warn you" Leo says getting up.

Pepper's Pov:

Pepper walks over to the room Nico was sleeping in, and sees the small boy curled up tightly in the blankets as if to protect himself from something. Pepper smiles but also looks a bit worried and turns on the lights then walks over to the windows to move the curtains as the sun shines down on the boy. Pepper turns around when she hears the small boy hisses as he wakes up.

"Why the Hades..is it so damn bright?" he moans covering the blanket over his head.

"It's morning… I turned on the lights to see better" Pepper replied.

"Turn it off now" Nico growls.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"I've been in Tartarus for a long time and to my father's realm which both barely have any light. This light is too damn bright on my eyes...its evil" Nico mumbles.

"I'll dim the lights down for you,"Pepper says as she's worried for Nico. "Jarvis dim the lights down please".

"Yes Miss Pots" JARVIS replies as he makes the lights dimer.

Nico looks up and looks around confused, wondering where the voice was coming from and thinking he's gone insane from the time he was in Tartarus.

"Where that voice come from?" Nico whispers thinking it's a spy that rigged the tower.

"That's Tony's AI...Jarvis. He takes care of all electronics around the house. If you have a question you may ask Jarvis or myself" Pepper smiles.

"What would you like me to call you?" JARVIS asked.

"Huh?" Nico asked confused.

"Whenever Jarvis is talking or addressing you. He calls you what you..whatever you want him to call you" Pepper says.

"Hmm….,"Nico says thinking whether he wants to be called Ghost King like he was before or just have Jarvis address him with his regular name then smiles. "Call me Ghost King".

"Yes Ghost King. I am at your service"JARVIS replies, Pepper looks at him confused.

"Why are you in my room anyway?" Nico asked Pepper.

"Steve wants everyone to meet in the living room to discuss the plan for the day. I came to wake you up" Pepper replies.

"Oh...Okay. I'll be there in a minute"Nico says.

He gets up and stretches as his shirt lifts up a little to show his rather skinny but muscular body which worries Pepper a little that he is skinny.

"Jarvis tell Steve after this meeting. Cook a nice large breakfast for everyone, I'll help if he wants me to" Pepper says.

"Yes Miss Pots" JARVIS replies and Nico blinks confused.

Clint's Pov:

After getting dressed he walks to the room where Will is sleeping. Clint sees the small boy twitching and whimpering, mumbling in his sleep which worries Clint. He goes over to Will and shakes him gently to wake him up. Will screams and bolts up panting then looks around, calms down after seeing Clint.

"You alright?,"Clint asked, Will nods. "You sure?".

"Y-yeah...being the son of a god who does prophecies. I get visions of what might happen in the future as nightmares sometimes" Will replies.

"And you had one of those before I woke you up?" Clint asked.

"Y-yeah I did" Will says and hugs Clint like a little brother.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Clint asked.

"Not right now…" He says.

"Alright. Well when you're ready..you can tell me but for now get dressed. We're meeting the others in the living room" Clint says.

"Okay" Will smiles a little.

Steve Pov:

Steve is in the Kitchen making a huge breakfast for everyone since Pepper had requested it and soon everyone is in the living room waiting for him. He hears them talking to each, Tony discussing to Leo about some ideas, Annabeth and Clarisse going over battle or strategies plans with Natasha.

"Mr. Rogers, everyone is in the living room" JARVIS informs him.

"Alright thank you Jarvis. Can you ask Bruce and Natasha to help me carry everything to the kitchen?" Steve asked and picks up a few things.

"Of course Mr. Rogers" JARVIS says as Natasha and Bruce come in to help Steve carry things.

Once everything was place on the large table. Steve looks around and smiles a little.

"Help yourself" he says.

"Thanks Steve. So what did you call us here for? I'm sure it's not just for the food" Tony says as he makes himself a plate of food, Pepper makes a plate of food for Nico.

"So whats the plan for today? Anything special?" Steve asked.

"Not really unless Nick calls us for something. I was going to help Leo with one of his inventions" Tony says making Leo grin.

"I was going to test the girls to see how good they are in combat and go over some battle strategies" Natasha says.

"I can teach you" Natasha smiles.

"I was going to do some archery practice with the boys if they want to" Clint says.

"Sounds fun" Will smiles.

"neither me or Percy are good at archery cause of our broad shoulders. Besides we like to fight up close anyway" Jason says.

"We were going for a run in the park" Percy says.

"I'll join you boys" Steve smiles a little.

"Uh-oh be careful...he may show off" Tony laughs and Steve snorts a little, rolls his eyes.

"Huh? how?" both Jason and Percy ask.

"He can run faster than a normal person" Tony says.

"Sounds like a challenge" Jason smiles.

"We'll see what you two are capable of," Steve smiles and looks at Bruce. "You got any plans?".

"Just working in my lab and looking up more of the Greek mythology" He replies.

"Sounds like a good plan" Steve says.

"Has anyone seen Loki?" Tony asked.

"He is in the training room still asleep Sir" JARVIS replies.

"Correction. I was asleep but I just woke up and before you ask. I won't be doing anything because I am very limited with this bracelet on my wrist and can not do any magic. Your midgardian technology bores me" Loki says coming in, walks over to a chair and sits down.

"There goes my day I guess," Luke sighs, Loki looks at him confused. "Everyone has something planned for the day, I was hoping for something to do".

"I am not obliged to baby sit you nor give you something to do. If you want some sort of activity think of one yourself" Loki says.

"Hey Nico?," Percy asked and Nico looks at him. "Do you still play with those mythomagic cards?".

"No I do not...how many times do I have to tell you kelp head. I don't play those anymore...they are for little kids" Nico grumbles.

"I'm sure you three can think of something" Natasha says.

"Whatever" all three mumble.

Tony's Pov:

"Lets head back to my lab and work on some of those sketches you made" Tony says.

"Okay" Leo grins.

Tony and Leo walk back to the Lab. When Leo suddenly gets an idea and smiles at Tony who looks curious.

"Most of the weapons on your suit is activated when you ask Jarvis right?" Leo asked.

"Yes it is. Why do I feel like you're going to come up with something awesome" Tony says.

"That's because I am," He grins and looks at the suit. "you could have Jarvis somehow read your brainwaves and from there he can tell what you need at the moment of whatever situation you're in. It'll be easier and faster...you wouldn't have to wait for it".

"That is a really good idea. I wonder why I didn't think of that before" Tony smiles.

"Well if you're really ADHD like me. Then you're always thinking of ideas here and there" Leo grins.

"Speaking of...what are those sketches you're working on?" Tony asked.

"It was actually going to be made for my friends. But I think I'm going to make it for everyone who doesn't have armor to protect them. It's an armor that can be your casual clothes or uniform but it can immediately turn into armor in battle. It will be light weight so it doesn't slow you down" Leo says.

"Good idea. Let's get working on that"Tony smiles.

"But what about your armor?" Leo asked.

"Like you said everyone needs armor especially for this war we're going to have to fight. My armor can wait"Tony says.

Leo smiles and they work on the ideas but very fast with the help of Leo's fire power and Tony using his Machines to help forge the metal.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: here is the eighth chapter of this fic. for those of you who wish for the story to be finished. please try to be patient I will finish this as soon as I can, I'm also just trying to incorporate some bonding moments with each of the avengers and demigods together. any who enjoy!**

Percy's Pov:

Me and Jason started running laps around the Park and when I thought I was winning, the one person that gave us a head start ran past us as he saying.

"On your Left!" Steve says as he passed the two boys.

"Damn it Zeus!," Jason yells. "Why in the name of Hades can that man run so fast!"

"I don't know but lets see if we can catch up"I replied going a little faster, pass Jason but he soon catches up with me.

"Where is the Captain anyway? I don't see him ahead of us"Jason says.

"Oh your left"Steve says as he passes us again.

"Damn it Zeus not again!" Jason complains.

I watched as the Captain ran ahead of us but decides to use my powers to my advantage. I looked around for any water source and spotted a water fountain. I focused on the fountain as water started to overflow from the fountain and go on land near the Captain, he slows down. I took this chance to run a little faster and soon past Steve.

"Hey that's cheating!" Steve calls.

"You didn't say that we weren't allow to use our powers!" I call back.

"Hey, if Percy can use his powers so can I" Jason yell as I saw him flying my way.

When I looked back to see where Steve was. I saw him take his shield off and started to run, soon as he got enough momentum he hopped on his shield with his knees and slid forward.

"Damn it I didn't think of that" I say trying to keep running faster as Jason lands near me but Steve yet again runs past us.

"Nice try" he says as he passed.

The time passes by quickly with me and Jason trying to pass each and trying to pass Steve. When we finally run out last lap around the park and feeling exhausted all except for Steve who look like he didn't break a sweat with that run.

"That was a good run"Steve smiles.

"Yeah…."We both replied not really meaning it.

"Want to try to spar?" Steve smiles

"I need to catch my breath first"I say breathing heavily from exhaustion.

"Sure I guess I'll spar with you"Jason replied.

"Alright"Steve smiles

I watched as Jason tries to throw a punch at Steve but only to be blocked and Steve about to punch Jason but he blocks that one too. They keep blocking and punching one after another until Jason tries to pull a kick on him but that gets blocked too and Steve grabs his arm, judo flip Jason over himself.

"How the Hades are you doing that?!" Jason says shocked.

"Doing what?"Steve smiles.

"Running faster than a regular human and blocking my punches and stuff. I was praetor of New Rome and taught to fight there...they don't really go easy on you there"Jason says.

"Super solider serum,"Steve smiles with a shrug, looking up for a moment recalling a memory. "I wasn't always like this..fast..strong"

"You weren't?"Percy asked.

"Not one bit. I was probably the laughing-stock in the military when I was younger"Steve says.

"Really?"Jason asked.

"Yep. I was the slowest out of the men there...I would behind them not in front. I could barely do a push up. Then I was injected with a serum that made me a super solider so that I could be America's first superhero I suppose"Steve replied.

"Wow that sounds tough…"Percy says.

"I guess it was"Steve shrugs.

"I think I've heard stories about you in New Rome...you were frozen in ice right in the middle of the ocean?" Jason asked, he nods.

"Yeah that's right and I was brought back to this time era...it was a little hard seeing all the new buildings,cars..everything changed but I slowly got used to it..the other Avengers would give me suggestion on what I should listen or read or try out that's from this time era to help me adjust to everything"Steve replies.

"Sounds like me and Jason kind of…" Percy says.

"Why what happened?" Steve asked.

"Well the enemy we're fighting in this war...The um marriage goddess Hera or in Rome called Juno..she thought it was best to have me and Jason switch places taking our memories temporarily but not permanently because we slowly remembered things. But she thought by doing that we would bring the two camps together. Camp Juniper which is the Roman camp and Camp half blood which is the Greek camp…"Percy started.

"We did get some Roman friends to get along with the Greeks not a lot though. But something happened which made a new conflict between the Romans and the Greeks again"Jason finished

"So until now we were kinda on our own cause the two camps had to worry about each other attacking the other plus the Gods are having some what of a personality disorder"Percy sighs

"Personality disorder?"Steve asked.

"The Greek side is fighting with their Roman side. It's the same God but they have two personalities for each side"Percy explains.

"I see….,"Steve says not really taking all of this in. "So don't expect much help from your godly heritage?"

"I don't know it's hard to say..but don't expect to them to come to help us"Percy says.

"Ah okay"Steve says.

"Yeah so we're glad that we got some help from your side" Jason says.

"We're both fighting the same war..might as well help each other"Steve says.

"Good point"Percy says.

"Want to go another round?"Steve asked.

"Sure"Jason shrugs.

I watched them go at it with the blocking and punching and a little of kicking neither wanting to give up. For a moment it looked like Jason was having the upper advantage until Steve did a flip and started punching too fast for Jason to block. So I decided to give him a bit of encouragement.

"Come on Jason I thought you were better that! Are you really the son of Zeus? Hercules could probably do better than you!" I shouted.

Jason started blocking faster and dodging each strike that came at him. When he found the chance that Steve was open enough for a strike he punched him so hard that it sent Steve flying to a tree.

"Not bad kid"Steve says.

Suddenly an old woman comes over to us looking like she needed some help but something strange about this woman. Her skin looked like scales.

"Excuse me young man. Would one of you be so kind to help an old woman like myself carry some groceries?" the woman asked as the mist around her disappeared revealing she's a monster.

"Steve lookout!" I yell and tackle the woman who hissed at me and I do my best to keep her down with riptide.

"Percy what are you doing?" Steve asked shocked.

"She's a monster trust me! Jason fly up and see if there's more"I say,he nods flying up.

"Oh gods, Theres like twenty of them..too many of them for us to fight with just three people. Lets head back to the tower"Jason says flying back down.

I stab the woman through the chest and she soon disintegrates into dust and then to nothing. Leaving Steve confused, I grab his arm.

"we'll explain when we get back. Come on lets go!"I tell him.

We run back to the tower but Steve grabs us both and with his speed we make it there in several minutes leaving us with sometime to get ready.

"Jarvis put the tower on lock down for now"Steve says.

"Of course Mr. Rogers" Jarvis says as the doors and windows around the tower close.

"Whats going on? Why is Jarvis putting the tower on lock down?" Tony asked.

"There are monsters coming this way...Greek monsters"Steve says.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait! I had writers block for a long time but I promise I shall try to post more chapters up soon. Anyway here is the next chapter of strange wars. Enjoy!**

"Monsters? Jarvis lets see footage" Tony says

"Very well sir" Jarvis replies bringing up the live footage outside of the tower.

"You sure..that looks like ten dogs and ten horses to me"Tony says looking at it.

"Trust us...it's monsters. The mist around them is making the eye of a regular person see something normal" Annabeth says.

"Okay..then what are we dealing with exactly?..If those are dogs and horses" Clint says grabbing an arrow.

"Hell hounds" Nico mumbles.

"And evil storm spirits" Jason adds

"So, how do we fight them?" Steve asked.

"Hell hounds come straight from the underworld..you can say they're like vampires in a way. Always in complete darkness with no light...if you can get Lights blinding them we could figure something out" Annabeth says.

"I can create a fissure in the ground and drag them back to the underworld" Nico says.

"Bright lights got it. I can do that"Tony says.

"What about the evil storm spirits?"Steve asked.

"If I can have some help with strong wind..I can take care of them myself" Jason says.

"Great..one time we need Thor here...he's back in Asgard" Tony sighs.

"I think I know a way we can contact him but I don't know if it will work" Percy says.

"How?" Clint asked.

"Iris message him" Percy says.

"Where's is Asgard exactly?" Piper asked.

"Well to be simple you can say it's in space. To be scientific you can say in another dimension"Tony says.

"I may know a little Greek mythology..but isn't Iris the rainbow goddess?"Bruce asked

"Yeah…" Jason says.

"Foolish mortal...Asgard has no rainbows"Loki chuckles.

"No but Asgard does have a Rainbow bridge doesn't it?" Bruce asked

"True,"Loki sighs."Yes Asgard does have a rainbow bridge which is conjured from the Bifrost"

"Bi what?" Tony asked confused

"That does not matter. But to answer your question there is that bridge, however I know not if this Iris message you speak of shall work"Loki says as a note floats next to him.

"Hey, look a note" Tony says, grabbing it then reads it. "Who's Heimdall?"

"Heimdall is the guardian that protects the rainbow bridge chosen by Odin himself. Why?" Loki answered

"Well he said that he knows Iris and they have contacted before, that an intergalactic call would cost ten drachma coins" Tony replied

"Alright let's give it a try," Percy says and looks at his friends. "I only have one drachma coin…"

"Here's a gold drachma" Annabeth says handing him one as the others each give him a coin.

"But we need something rainbow first"Percy says.

Steve goes over and puts a glass of water in front of the sunlight, holds it up for them.

"Will this do?" He asked

"No we need a mist of rainbow…"Percy says.

"Let's go out to the back of the tower then...and bring that glass of water" Tony says.

They nod and follow Tony to the back of the tower and Percy hands Jason the drachma coin as Percy makes the water float in the light as it creates a rainbow, Jason throws it in the mist while deeply thinking of whom to contact.

"Oh Irish, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering," Jason says as the mist flickers a bit. "Thor son of Odin...Asgard"

At first there was nothing but Loki's soft chuckle as he finds this idea funny and foolish. But then an Image of Thor talking to Sif and the other three warriors in a room appears.

"Thor…" Jason says and the warriors look at the mist grabbing their weapons.

"What trickery is this?!" Thor says

"It's not a trick Thor..It's called an Iris message..you know a message from the rainbow goddess" Tony says.

"I do not know of any rainbow goddess"Thor says.

"Thor we need to talk to you…"Steve says.

"What is it my friends?" Thor asked.

"We need you here back on earth for just a little while. We have some evil storm spirits and Jason needs your help with the wind" Steve says.

"What sort of wind are we talking about? Cause I'm able to create a vortex of wind" Thor says.

"That'll be enough..I just need wind to help control the storm spirits" Jason says.

"Very well strong winds you shall have my friend. I shall return to midgard in a minute" Thor smiles.

"Thank you Thor" Steve says

Thor nods as the mist fades, the call ends. Some of the Avengers looked confused as Tony looked at Bruce.

"I liked it when everything could be explained with science..now we have magic, gods and monsters" Tony sighs

"Agreed" Bruce says rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Who said magic wasn't scientific?" Loki asked

"Come again?"Tony asked.

"Magic is scientific but much more complicated and advanced than what science you midgardian's have," Loki spoke before a small sparkle appeared in his emerald eyes. "I have studied Midgard long ago. What you have now would also be considered magic to the ancient civilizations of Midgard. Back then Men would have to use rock and sticks to make a fire but now all that it takes is a few logs and a simple match to make a fire, or even you can simply build a machine that produces fire. Asgard is simply more advanced than Midgard"

"Man wish I could study magic and find out how advanced it is and what it does" Tony sighs, Loki laughs.

"Foolish mortal. You do not understand..yes you can study magic but it would take years to understand its properties and even more years to figure out how to use it. Which I do not think you have the time for" Loki says.

"Is that a challenge? I accept.."Tony grins

"Lets get back on subject here,"Steve says clearing his throat."We need a battle plan"


End file.
